sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Социальная технология
Термин социальная технология впервые использовался в 1966 в названии книги Социальная технология Олафа Хелмира, Берниса Брауна и Теодора Гордона (Olaf Helmer, Bernice Brown, Theodore Gordon) из Rand Corporation Social Technology by Olaf Helmer, Bernice Brown and Theodore Gordon (Basic Books 1966). Впоследствии термин приобрел расширенный диапазон значений. В текущем использовании социальная технология - это технология в социальных целях, однако первоначально это означало применения общественных наук в различных целях, особенно выбор и эксплуатация экспертов для принятия решения. Социальная технология включает социальное программное обеспечение, который в не ограниченный программным обеспечением но также и включает социальную процедуру. Это также включает социальные аппаратные средства, который начался с телеграфа и телефона, прежде, чем те утилиты использовали компьютеры. Социальная технология также включает старые технологии, типа почтовой системы и других средств межабонентской коммуникации, которые долго предшествуют телефонам, компьютерным сетям или социальным сетевым инструментам. Недавняя популярная книга по предмету - Глубинный источник: завоевания в мире, преображенном социальными технологиями Чарлин Ли и Джошем Берноффом (Charlene Li, Josh Bernoff)Groundswell: winning in a world transformed by social technologies (Forrester Research, 2008). Здесь использование термина социальная технология немного отступает, выравниваясь с другими, основанными на тех же самых греческих корнях. Непосредственно из корня слова и из аналогии с психологией и социологией, технология должна быть дисциплиной, а человек, который получил систематическое образование в той области, должен быть технологом. Однако в повседневном использовании технология - это изобретение или продукт - смысл, в котором социальная технология обычно используется в приложениях, а не в теоретических работах, который возможно, предшествовал им. Это использование стало частью обыденного языка и, вряд ли, может быть осуждено кем-то, кроме педантов. Технология близка с изобретением, поскольку изобретатель изучает предмет так же как применение изобретательности к этому. Многие из изобретений, описанных в Истории изобретения Тревором И. Вильямсом (Trevor I. Williams)The History of Invention, Trevor I. Williams (Facts on File Publications, 1987) - это социальные изобретения. Например, письмо - социальное изобретение, вовлекшее и аппаратные средства и пишущее программное обеспечение - орудия и систему символов, написанных с ними. Печатная машина была также социальной технологией, но это были социальные аппаратные средства - аппаратные средства, используемые для коммуникации в рамках общества. Это играет и продолжает играть большую роль в организации общества. Использование самой печатной машины не вовлекало никакого социального программного обеспечения в современном смысле, но это действительно вовлекало многое из социального программного обеспечения в смысле социальной процедуры, такой как права интеллектуальной собственности, которые должны были развиться впоследствии. Авторское право - изобретение, получившее силу закона. Есть по крайней мере два главных направления социальной технологии, одно, интересующее общественный сектор, и одно, интересующее частный сектор нашего общества и экономики. Для общественного сектора главные области исследования - права человека и правительственная политика. Только единственная работа Психологические решения социальных проблем: введение в социальную технологию Рэйнера Нопффа и Томаса Фланагана (Rainer Knopff, Thomas Flanagan)Human rights & social technology, by Rainer Knopff, Thomas Flanagan обращется к обоим направлениям: правам человека и правительственной политике, которая их гарантирует. Публичная политика включает аспекты системы уголовного правосудия так же как правительственных программ. Извращенные стимулы: пренебрежение социальной технологией в общественном секторе Теодора Каплоу (Theodore Caplow) обсуждает широкий диапазон тем, включая использование смертной казни, чтобы препятствовать преступлению, и системе благосостояния, чтобы предусмотреть нуждающеесяPerverse incentives: the neglect of social technology in the public sector, by Theodore Caplow. (Praeger, 1994 - original from the University of Michigan) ISBN 0275949338, 9780275949334 Использования частного сектора социальной технологии включают организацию и управление частными компаниями, и часто преподается под покровительством университетских деловых школ. Одна книга с этой ориентацией - Социальная технология развития организации Вьятта Уорнера Бурке и Харви А. Хорнстейна (Wyatt Warner Burke, Harvey A. Hornstein)The social technology of organization development, by Wyatt Warner Burke, Harvey A. Hornstein (Learning Resources Corp., 1972 - Original from the University of Michigan) ISBN 0883901269, 9780883901267. Текущее использование термина социальная технология так же, как у Ли и Берноффа (см. выше) является полностью совместимым с этой намного более ранней книгой, так как обе обращаются к использованию социальной технологии в корпоративной структуре. Термин технология часто связывается с инженерингом. Например одной существенной ролью Массачусетского технологического института (Massachusetts Institution of Technology, MIT), является обучение инженеров. Но очень уничижительное название для социальной технологии - социальный инженерингEncyclopedia of Technology Terms, various contributors,(whatis.com, 2002) ISBN 0-7897-2640-8. Там, кажется, есть один современный курс о социальном инженеринге, кроме исторического исследования социального инженеринга, который использовался Нацистским правительством Германии, но недавно были курсы по социальной технологии как положительном направлении мысли, преподававшиеся в университетах, включая Стэнфорд и Лондон (Stanford, London South Bank University), где предлагаются полные трехгодичные программы социальной технологии. Примечания См. также * Социальное программное обеспечение * Социальные аппаратные средства * Социальная процедура Категория:Социология Категория:Экономика Категория:Социальная экономика Категория:Технология Категория:Конвергенция Категория:Эвентология